To remember the past
by Princess Lilith
Summary: Usagi loses her memories when she is15, and is adopted by Mia's grandfather. Two years later she's living with the RW guys...Lucky her!


To remember the Past 

prologue

By: Princess_lilith@sailormoon.com

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine and neither is Ronin warriors same thing with

Ranma.

NOTE: I'm a new to writing so please don't judge me harshly, I know this will suck as!

Anyways, Usagi and senshi are 17, the Ronins and Mia are 18, Mamoru is 21. 

Usagi was 15 when Mia and her grand father found her.

Mia watched her sister practise her martial arts from where she stood in the door way.

It was two years ago that she and her father had found her in the street, cold and starving,

the poor girl also suffered from severe amnesia.

All she knew was that her name was Usagi and her age was 15, everything else was a

complete blank. She sighed moving away from the door way, glancing at her watch she

almost screamed.

She dashed through the kitchen past the guys and waved goodbye before running out the

door.

The guys stared after her.

"Where's she going?" Rowen asked no one in particular.

"Maybe to see her college boyfriend, what was his name again?" Cye questioned. Usagi

walked through the door. "Mamoru," Usagi answered "I don't know what she see's in that

jerk!"

A while ago Usagi had come to live with the guys because Talpa had kidnapped her.

She had not told any of them what had happened when she had was in Talpa's capture,

but they knew that after they had defeated him, Lady Kayura had asked something of her

and she had disappeared for a few days.

"Maybe he's nice to girls like Mia" Sage suggested getting up out of his chair.

"Yeh, you don't like him because he makes fun of you, meatball head!" Ryo laughed.

"Don't call me that!!!!" She shrieked "Why are you so mean to me?"

Usagi's eyes watered and her lip trembled. Ryo sighed, picked up a cookie and gave it to

her. She beamed at him as she took the cookie from him and popped it into her mouth.

Later on, the guys were outside playing soccer when Usagi dashed out of the house.

"Usagi!" Ryo called "Where are you going?"

Usagi turned and winked giving a V for victory. "To the mall!" she yelled before running

off to her car, which had been the their 17th birthday present to her. All the guys had

been competing over her since she had arrived, and eventually one by one, they began to

back off.

Except for him and Sage.

Ryo frowned. He didn't like the idea. Who was she going with? Had she found a

boyfriend?

"Come on Ryo!!!" Kento yelled.

Ryo headed back to the game but his mind wandered off to Usagi.

When the guys were done, they headed back to the house.

"What's the matter Ryo?" Rowen asked him.

"Nothing..." Ryo responded heading toward the bathroom.

Kento went over and turned on the TV and the other guys sat down on the couch.

Ryo splashed cold water in his face and as he reached for the towel, he heard Kento start

to yell. "RYO GET OUT HERE!!!!!"

Ryo ignored the water dripping off his face and ran out of the bathroom and into the

lounge room.

He skidded to a stop as he saw all of them glued to the TV. "What's going on?"

No one answered him. So instead her looked over at the TV.

"....Witnesses interviewed have said that 'Eternal Sailor Moon' used some kind of sleep

powder on the terrorists, effectively knocking them out. This is a picture of the super

heroine taken by a tourist that had been hostage...."

The report showed a picture of Eternal sailor moon.

"Wow...Way hot!" Kento exclaimed.

"I'd have to agree with you there Kento..."Cye murmured.

Sage, Rowen and Ryo just stared at the picture.

PART 1

Usagi sighed tiredly walking into the house.

"Hi Usagi! Guess what was on the news!" Kento half shouted.

"What? Was it about Sailor moon?" She asked. The other guys stared at her in disbelief,

causing her to smirk. She realised Ryo wasn't there.

"How did you know?" Sage asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I was at the Mall...Where's Ryo?"

"He's in the sparring room." Rowen replied walking into the kitchen.

Usagi made her way to the sparring room and found Ryo beating the stuffing out of a

punching bag. She leaned against the door frame and smiled, she loved just watching

Ryo, she had no clue why. "You want to spar?" she asked suddenly.

Ryo glanced at her before returning his attention to the punching bag, he seemed to be

hitting it harder then before.

"Do you want to or not?" Usagi asked emphasising the word 'want'.

Ryo shrugged, then nodded. "Fine with me," he said "just don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Oh, I won't..." She replied.

She walked over and faced him, she positioned herself in fighting stance, and smiled at

him.

She threw a punch at his mid section, he blocked and returned attack. Usagi had to jump

to avoid a sweep and extended her leg in the air in attempted kick, which he ducked. Ryo

stood up and moved back to give himself room. Usagi had a look of determination on her

face, she threw a variety of punches and kicks, which he easily dodged. Suddenly she

began to move with such speed, he almost lost track of her.

'How am I doing this?' she thought to herself, landing a punch on Ryo, but only using half

her strength. Abruptly she fell to her knee's, her head spinning like crazy, she groaned

and fell backwards, Ryo had caught her but she hadn't noticed.

*Memory flashback*

"Usagi, Kuno's coming this way!" A blond warned, before grabbing her arm and making a

mad dash. Several other girls followed. 

"MMMMIIIIINNNNNAAAA-CCCCHHHHAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she was

dragged away from a table covered in food.

"I wish I could fight like you, Usagi-chan" A girl with blue hair said wistfully.

"I could teach you Ami-chan, or maybe Pop could...but I don't think so." She replied

smiling.

"Rei!!!!!" Usagi cried "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Shut up meatball head!" Rei shouted, startling the people on the temple grounds.

"Wow, he looks like my old boyfriend!"

"Mako-chan, That's Ryoga. He wants to kill my brother!" Usagi told her.

"hehe....Ranma looks like my old boyfriend too!"

"But so does Kuno!"

Makoto's eyes went starry eyed. "Yeh....Kuno Sempai...."

"RANMAAAAAAAA!!!" Usagi sobbed

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Usagi-chan stop crying, I'm sorry!" Ranma soothed.

"Gimme the cookie back!!!!!"

"You want me to have this knife?" Five year old Usagi asked a red haired woman "But

why?"

"Your my daughter silly! This is a Katana I bought for you, I want to teach you my family

martial arts."

"I want to teach her the Saotome style of anything goes, Nadoka" A big man said to the

red head. There was a 10 year old Usagi playing with her 11 year old brother in the back

ground.

Usagi was being carried off by Kuno, Ryoga punched him and grabbed Usagi, Kodachi

knocked him out with paralysis gas, and tried to drag Usagi off. Gosunkugi was trying to

use his voodoo in the background and several dolls lay around him, one of Kuno,

Kodachi, Ryoga, Ranma and shampoo. Shampoo hit Kodachi with her bonbori and

picked up the still unconscious Usagi. Ranma ran up suddenly with the senshi in tow, as

well as Nabiki and Akane. 

"Give my sister back!!!!!!" he yelled.

Usagi transformed infront of her family and friends. Consisting of Ranma, Nabiki,

Kasumi, Nadoka, Genma, Soun, Akane, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi

and the 

other senshi. An animate had appeared in their house attracted by the large amount of

powerful people.

"I am Sailor Moon champion of justice! And on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"

Ranma-chan sweat dropped at her sisters speech.

"What a wonderful speech, My beautiful princess, I shall join you in battle against this

foul monster!" Kuno yelled attacking the animate.

*End flashback*

Usagi opened her water filled eyes. "Ryo..."

"Usagi..."

Usagi sat up and suddenly grabbed Ryo kissing him passionately. Ryo responded quickly

and kissed her back, he cupped her face and felt the wetness of her tears.

She pulled back and stared at him. 

"Ryo, I want you to know....I-I L-Love you" She stammered "I don't want to lose you..."

Ryo didn't know what to say. She smiled and leaned back in his arms closing her eyes.

"I'm so tired Ryo."

He carried her to her room, staring at her beautiful tear stained face. 'Usagi, I love you

too' He thought 'More then I ever dreamed'

She fell into a deep slumber, and Ryo knew she had remembered something.

PART 2

"Serenity, wake up my child" A voice called.

Usagi's eyes opened and she found herself in misty surroundings.

"Who's there??" Usagi called out, looking around the dark empty place.

A figure seemed to materialise infront of her. It was clearly a woman with hair similar to

her own, except her hair was silver like her eyes. She wore a white strapless gown with

intricate golden adornments at the top.

"Who are you?" Usagi questioned feeling she recognised this woman.

The woman said nothing so Usagi continued. "Are you my real mother?"

The Woman smiled at her. 

"That I am, but from a thousand years ago...I want you to remember Serenity. Soon, a

being shall threaten this world, and you must defeat it. Assemble your Senshi and your

allies, only then will you triumph over Chaos."

Suddenly she heard someone call her name.

"Usagi..."

Looking around her once again, she saw nothing. Then more voice's seemed to be coming

from no where and everywhere at once, calling her name.

"Usagi, wake up!"

Usagi opened her eyes for a second time.

Blinking a few times, she saw Sai Opening her bedroom curtain.

"Sai! Don't you ever knock? I could of been less then decent, if you know what I mean."

Usagi said throwing her pillow at him.

Sai caught it and threw it back. "Well, excuse me for thinking about you. I just finished

making breakfast and Kento's already up."

Usagi sat up abruptly, revealing her night gown to Sai, who blushed and hurriedly left.

She watched as he closed the door behind him, got up and changed into a pair of jeans

and white shirt. She rushed down stairs and found them already eating breakfast.

"Gee guys, thanks for waiting." She mumbled grabbing a box of cereal from the cupboard

and milk from the fridge.

"So, Usagi, did you hear about Mia's engagement to that Mamoru guy." Sage said before

taking a sip of coffee.

"Of course, they've been engaged for about three days..." She replied shovelling a spoon

full of cereal into her mouth.

"Well, we never heard about it until now," Rowen commented "When's the set date?"

Usagi shrugged. "Wouldn't have a clue, nor would I care."

Her eyes met Ryo's, and she blushed remembering what had happened the other night.

"Usagi, have you ever met this Mamoru person?" Sai questioned.

Usagi shook her head. "No, I've spoken to him on the phone, but never actually met him.

Not that I want to, he is such a jerk!"

After breakfast Usagi was outside playing hide and seek with Whiteblaze, when Ryo

came over to her. "Usagi, I was wondering..if..you know..you want to, uh, go-" He was

interrupted by Whiteblaze knocking him over to get at Usagi.

Usagi giggled as Whiteblaze licked her face. She was one of very few who didn't mind

getting licked by Whiteblaze.

Ryo got up and glared at his pet.

"What were you trying to say before Ryo?" Usagi questioned patting Whiteblaze, who

purred.

"Uh, ummm...."

"Come on Ryo, spit it put!" Kento shouted from a distance laughing.

Ryo glared at him and then turned back to Usagi. "Well, uh, I was wondering if you

wanted to, ummm, watch a movie with me this weekend." he blurted out.

Usagi smiled at him. 'He's finally asked!' she thought happily.

"I'd love to!" she cried throwing herself at him, and hugging him.

"That's great!" Ryo said grinning as he hugged Usagi back.

PART 3

Note from author: Thanks to everyone that e-mailed me!!! I really like your input! Now

onto the story....oh yeh, did anyone notice? I changed Cye to Sai, I dunno why, I'm so

silly! *Giggle Giggle*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi prepared for her date with Ryo, with help from Mia.

"Oh Usagi, why don't you wear this dress?" Mia cooed sticking the dress infront of Usagi

to see how she would look. It was a short orange dress that went over a white shirt.

"Hmmm..they'd look good with these shoes and this jacket, don't you think Mia?" Usagi

asked pulling a pair of shoes and a jacket out of her closet.

Mia nodded enthusiastically. "What about your hair?" she asked suddenly.

"What about my hair?" Usagi asked defensively stepping away from Mia. 

"Maybe we should change-" Mia started.

"NO!" Usagi shouted, "My hair stays the way it is!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anyways, what about make up?"

Ryo paced nervously as he waited for Usagi.

"Ryo, calm down," Sai said from where he sat, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

Ryo ignored him and continued to pace.

"Ryo?" Usagi's voice broke him out of his nervous pace.

Ryo glanced up, his breathcaught in his throat as he stared at Usagi.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. The other guys were in the same

predicament, causing Mia to smirk.

Usagi giggled when she saw him speechless, she went over and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Come on Ryo, lets get going!"

Ryo had borrowed Mia's jeep and the two went to the movie theatre, when they arrived,

Usagi clamped onto Ryo's arm once again.

"What movie should we see?" She asked him.

Ryo was about to answer when all of a sudden Usagi was wretched away from his arm.

He turned angrily toward the offender ready to attack, when he was surprised to see it

was a purple haired girl.

"Odango!" She cried, clinging to the blond sobbing, "Shampoo find you again!"

Usagi was surprised at first but her instincts kicked in. 

"Shhh, its alright Shampoo. I'm here. "

Shampoo got in control of herself again, and pulled away from Usagi. "Sham-...I have

been looking for you for very long time. The others will be happy to see you." She said

rather slowly, conjuring up the memories of the lessons Ami had taught her.

"I...I don't remember much Shampoo," Usagi informed her, "I had amnesia."

Shampoo nodded in understanding. "That is why you did not return, ne?"

"Yes...oh, I'm so rude. Shampoo, this is Ryo. Ryo this is Shampoo." Usagi said

introducing them to each other.

The purple haired girl grinned suddenly. "He is your boyfriend Odango?"

Usagi blushed and looked at Ryo who glanced at her with a rather amused look as he

waited for an answer.

"Well, its actually up to him," she replied glancing at him once again.

Ryo almost jumped at the chance. "Of course I am!"

Usagi smiled and kissed his cheek, and blushed slightly when she saw Shampoo watching

them closely. "Odango picked well..." Shampoo commented "I have spent these last two

years searching for you. All of us have, Ranma most of all. Ranma was

dis..distra..umm..." she thought momentarily searching for the word, "He was distraught

when you disappeared, as were the others."

"Maybe we should head home and discuss this." Ryo suggested.

The two women agreed with him.

"So, Usagi is from Japan?" Sai questioned the purple haired girl who nodded.

"How did she end up here then?" Rowen asked curiously.

Shampoo looked nervous. "Strange boys ask to many questions! Shampoo need rest after

swimming here." She got up and was about to go look for the kitchen when Sage stopped

her.

"You swam here? All the way from Japan?" questioned Sage in a disbelieving tone.

Shampoo grinned. "Of course! Shampoo have no money to pay for plane ticket, besides,

it give good work out." She stepped past him and went to the kitchen.

"I really don't know what to make of her story." Rowen commented watching as Kento

got up and followed Shampoo into the kitchen.

"I believe her..." Usagi said quietly. "I know she's telling the truth, and I remember

her...she's a great friend."

Shampoo's head poked in from the door way. "Anyone want Ramen?"

"ME!!" Usagi suddenly shouted, "I haven't had Ramen in ages!"

She blinked, not sure where it had come from.

Shampoo giggled. "I always made Ramen for you before, I think you miss it." She

giggled again before saying "Alright, Ramen all round!"

Kento came back in with a strange look on his face. "What the hell is Ramen?"

Usagi giggled and got up to go for a walk.

"Ryo, I'm going for a walk, want to join me?"

"Sure!"

Making their way to the lake they found a place to sit down.

"You want to go to japan, don't you?" Ryo asked suddenly.

Usagi turned and looked at him, her decision evident with the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, I want to go," she sighed, "But I also want to stay here with you and the other

guys."

"Well, what if we went with you?" Ryo asked, "Would that be ok?"

Usagi smiled and nodded. "I'd love that Ryo, but that's only if he other guys agree."

"We need a vacation anyways."

Usagi suddenly gasped looking at something behind Ryo.

Ryo turned and found Dynasty Soldiers standing there with a freaky looking woman.

Ryo jumped up and stood infront of Usagi protectively. 

"Usagi, run to the house and call the others."

"But Ryo, what about you?" She protested.

"GO! I'll be fine!" He ordered.

'I have to do what he says, if I stay here I'll just be in the way.' she thought, aloud she

said, "Alright Ryo."

She turned and ran, but didn't get far when a dynasty soldier appeared infront of her.

Dodging its attack, she leapt into the air and brought her foot down on top of it. With a

thud it fell to the ground. 

More appeared around her and she tried desperately to avoid their attacks.

*WACK*

Usagi whirled around at the noise to see Shampoo beating the pulp out of a soldier, the

others behind her.

"Arrow shock wave!" Rowen cried.

Shampoo skidded to a stop beside Usagi. "Should have known...Saotome's have natural

fighting instincts, Odango may have forgotten her life, but never forget how to fight."

Usagi glanced at the purple haired girl, before looking back to the fight.

She almost screamed out when she saw Ryo pinned beneath a to Dynasty soldiers, but

instead she stepped forward and shouted, "Moon Eternal, Make up!"

"What the hell..." Sage murmured in shock as Usagi transformed.

A golden crescent moon shone on Shampoo's forehead, surprising Sailor Moon.

"Your a guardian..." she whispered in awe, "I'm beginning to remember."

"You!" The freaky looking woman cried. "Your meant to be dead!"

"Doesn't look like she's dead to me." Sage retorted.

"She will be!" The woman growled. Shampoo stepped infront of Usagi, who stood in a

trance, their crescent moons glowing brightly.

"I am a guardian, and I will not let you hurt her." Shampoo said, her voice was

threatening.

"What are you doing here guardian?" The woman demanded.

"I help protect the princess why shouldn't I be here!" Shampoo shouted attacking the

woman.

PART 4

Note from Author: Hi!!! Anyways, I know I haven't been writing much, but I have my

exams!!!

So I'm writing as much as I can!!.

I finally got a site at www.geocities.com/Princess_Lilith16/index.html.

Anyways, on with the fanfic!

----------------------------------------------------

"So be it guardian, die with you Princess!" She screeched, as she threw her hand up

yelling "Ice blast!"

A wave of ice came from finger tips and sped towards Shampoo and Sailor Moon, who

still stood in a trance.

Shampoo stood firm and summoned up a shield to protect Usagi and her from the blast.

"Moon elliptical Shield!" she shouted.

A yellow light shot up from the ground creating a gigantic pillar of light around the two,

absorbing the woman's attack.

"Impossible!" the woman shouted in a snarl, "I cannot believe a guardian is stronger 

than me!"

"Believe it," Shampoo said "and die!"

A beam shot itself out from Shampoo's crescent moon, and as it hit the woman she

screamed and disappeared. The dynasty warriors with her.

The crescent moon flickered briefly on Shampoo's forehead before disappearing, then she

pitched forward and fainted.

"That was interesting..." Sage commented before moving to Shampoo's side to pick her

up and carry her to the house. 

Usagi's form flickered from Usagi in a white dress, to Usagi in a chinese out fit, to her

Eternal Sailor Moon outfit. A bright light flashed and Usagi stood in what she had been

wearing before. She blinked and looked around. "What happened?" She asked.

Ryo looked at her, and then went to her side to help her walk into the house. "We were

hoping you could tell us." he said.

"Shampoo!" She cried when she saw the purple haired amazon being carried into the

house 

by Sage.

"She's alright, she just fainted." Ryo told her.

Usagi nodded but continued to look towards the door. "I know, she and the other

guardians are new and I'm not really surprised she fainted. Guardians are trained from a

young age."

Ryo looked at her. "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

She smiled at him. "Ryo, I remember! And I want you, the other guys and Mia to meet

my family and friends."

Shampoo knelt in her seat excitedly. "Shampoo never been on a plane before!"

She pressed her face against the window and looked out. "Wah, look! Ocean

underneath!"

The guys, Mia and Usagi were all smiling in amusement.

"You swam that?" Cye asked.

Shampoo nodded. "Yes, very tiring...but good exercise. Odango and Ranma do too." 

All of them besides Usagi and Shampoo looked at her before looking at Usagi.

"*She* swam *that*?" Mia asked wide eyed.

"No, not that ocean. Ocean between China, Shampoo home country, and Japan." She

explained.

"Uh, Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Usagi said getting up and making her

way to the bathroom.

Looking at the ground she bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Usagi and the other person said at the same

time. Usagi looked up and noticed brown eyes staring at her.

"Usagi?" the other person asked.

"Nabiki?!" Usagi exclaimed when she recognised the other person.

"Oh my God...I thought...I thought I'd never see you again! But I never gave up hope,

none of us did." She sobbed hugging the blond. Usagi was none the less shocked, not

because of who it was, but because of Nabiki's reaction.

"Shh, it's alright Nabiki, I'm here." Usagi soothed.

After a while Nabiki calmed down. "Your heading home?"

"Yes," Usagi responded "Why were you in America?"

Nabiki smiled at her. "Business of course, but I often ask around about you during 

business trips."

Usagi suddenly brightened. "Shampoo's here! With my sister, friends and boyfr-..." She

stopped and laughed nervously.

"Boyfriend? Is he cute?" Nabiki questioned with a smirk.

"Hehehe...he is, he's really cute." Usagi replied uneasily.

"Can he fight? Because you do know that Kuno will have a field day with him if he

can't," She said, pausing slightly to smile again, "As well as that fan club of yours."

Usagi looked nervous. "He can fight. But not good enough to beat Kuno...He can beat

those idiots in my *fan* club."

"Aya, What you doing her Nab?" Shampoo asked walking up to them.

"Hi Shampoo, you did a good job of finding Usagi." Nabiki said.

Shampoo nodded. "Come meet Odango's friends!"


End file.
